grimmwalkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Oreonna Delsole
"Ladies and gentlemen... Your champion... HAS ARRIVED!" ''- Oreonna'' Oreonna is the main protagonist of Oreonna: Legend of the Grimmwalker and the second-in-command of Team MOON. She was the first of her team to know about and find the Grimmwalker. Her weapon is the Symphonic Discord. Appearance Oreonna has a fair complexion, long, white and black hair split down the middle of her head, pink eyes, and four ears; two human and two catlike on top of her head, the latter each colored the same as where they are in her hair. On the back of her waist is a catlike tail. She wears a long, grey, zipped-up coat with white down the front and silver highlights along the neck, shoulders and zipper. The coat reveals her shoulders and lower neck, and is kept up with silver straps over her shoulders. The sleeves go down to her elbows. It also has a window on the back held together by crisscross straps that reveals a large scar on Oreonna's back she received while fighting Grimm. She wears white gloves with long sleeves over her hands and grey translucent stockings on her legs. On her feet are black leather boots. Around her waist is a black belt with a pouch on the right side that stores the Symphonic Discord's dust ammunition. Near her black chipped ear in her hair is a golden pin with three music notes on them. Around her neck is a locket she carries with her everywhere. Inside it is a picture of her mother holding her as a baby a few minutes after she was born. Her split halves look identical to her, save for their differentiating hair colors; Yin has all black hair and both black faunus ears, while Yan has all white hair and both white faunus ears. Personality Oreonna is kind and caring to those she sees as friends and family, and is sympathetic to those in need. She is also studious and book-smart, not to mention very intelligent for her age. She is almost always the first one to get her homework done on time, and usually the one to help her friends whenever she becomes stuck with their homework. She can be fun-loving and playful, as seen in the first chapter of Oreonna: Legend of the Grimmwalker. She idolizes those she looks up to, like her family or Ruby Rose. She also enjoys killing Grimm, usually in spectacular and over-the-top ways with the help of her friends. However, as much as she enjoys brutally destroying Grimm, she can't morally bring herself to kill a human or faunus, even if said human or faunus has terrorized her friends, her family, or even others on Remnant. She fully realizes that sooner or later she will have to make a heavy choice on whether or not to kill someone to protect those she loves, though she tries to ignore this and focus on her present life. She also has another side of her that only her friends and family know about. Whenever she is shown a ball of yarn or any other cat toy, she becomes entranced by it and begins playing with it much like a house cat would. In this state, she is usually unaware of what's going on until she's snapped out of her trance by an outside force. She always feels embarrassed by these moments of hers after she realizes what she had been doing. Her two halves of her semblance, Yin and Yan, have different personalities derived from Oreonna's emotions. Yin is grumpy and condescending at times though has a soft spot for family and friends, and Yan is sweet and kind to those around her though has a hidden devilish side of her as well. Story Birth & Early Childhood Oreonna was born in Vacuo only a few days before the battle of Vale. Neo and Tukson watched from the hospital room the battle transpiring that was thankfully thwarted before any major damage was done. The White Fang dispersed and disbanded after their leader, Adam Taurus, mysteriously vanished, and Vale was once again safe for human and faunus to wander and live. Neo and Tukson almost immediately moved back to Vale now that one of the largest threats to their livelihoods had been exterminated. They set up a bookstore in a smaller part of the city on a hill that overlooked most of Vale. Oreonna grew up around books and literature. Even at a young age she was interested in reading and having things read for her. She lead a simple early life without much turmoil. Meeting Yang Her first meeting with Yang was when Oreonna was 6-years-old. She and Neo were out to get some ice-cream when Yang suddenly and rudely cut in their spot in line. After a quick conversation, mainly Yang insulting Neo about her pregnancy with Oreonna, the two women began fighting, stirring up a crowd. Within this crowd was Blake Belladonna, a friend of Yang's who had been searching for her. It turned out Yang had a newborn child herself and was skipping out on taking care of her, leaving her younger and less educated sister to the task instead. Blake then dragged Yang back home where she swore to Beacon Academy *coming soon* Oreonna: Legend of the Grimmwalker *coming soon* Semblance Though duplication is not an uncommon semblance, Oreonna's semblance is vastly different from others like hers. The main draw is that both of her two halves have free will and a personality of their own. Granted, they are merely different personality traits from Oreonna split evenly into two versions of the same person. Relationships [[Maybelle Daffidys|''Maybelle]] Oreonna is good friends with Maybelle, even claiming sometimes that she is, to an extent, the older sister Oreonna never had. She usually is the one who helps Maybelle with homework and bonds with her as often as she can, talking to each other in coffee shops about personal problems and other such things. It isn't a stretch to say Oreonna is the closest to Maybelle than any other member on her team. She can become frustrated with Maybelle's ignorance of metaphors and common sense sometimes, but she respects her as a leader and fully trusts her when she's on the battlefield. It is clear they share many plans and ideas together, as the coordination with their attacks together is astoundingly sound. 'Oran' 'Nichol' 'Sterling''' *coming soon*